The Crazy Afterlife Of Beowulf
by sameethan1
Summary: What has become of Beowulf in the afterlife? Will he learn the secrets of S'mores? Can he save the kingdom from an aircraft carrier or will it be bombed to oblivion? How will all of these questions be answered! Find out in "The Afterlife Of Beowulf".
1. Chapter 1-The Return Home

CH 1

It was a dark late night on the island of England. The hero Beowulf was walking home from his grave after his death from the lightning red dragon. As Beowulf walked in the light of the bright full moon, he heard a noise from the alleyway. Beowulf quickly turned and noticed a shadow in the dark. Beowulf, being already died, was scared and quickly ran from the ally to his home. When he reached his front door, he burst the door down, but being a ghost he just flung the door across the room and through the other side. Beowulf walked up the stairs into his room to find a young boy laying on his bed. He quickly lost his temper and jumped on the boy with his dagger in his hand. His dagger pierced the boy, the boy quickly awoke with a scream. Soon lights turned on from nearby houses and the villagers quickly ran to the home in which Beowulf lived. They ran up the stairs and into the room of where the scream originated. When they entered into the room they found the boy sprawled on the bed covered in a white goo that was slipping from his body to the bed. Upon examining the goo the villagers noticed it was glue. They realized this as the boy was trying to move, but couldn't because the glue stuck him to the bed. After a few hours of pouring steaming, hot, boiling water onto the glue, the villagers were able to free the boy. Upon pulling the boy out they realized that he drowned from the hot water. Realizing that they killed the boy, they threw the boy out the second story window into the manure pile down below. The villagers left, not noticing the ghost of Beowulf hiding behind the door with a smile. Once everyone left the cottage, Beowulf went to the bathroom to wash off the bits of white substance that stuck to him. After his shower, Beowulf saw that his bed was still a mess, so he slept on the guest bed, down in the torture dungeon. Beowulf didn't mind the screams and cries for help from the prisoners being tortured by the kings knights.

Upon awakening the next morning, he heard a rumble from above as dust fell from the ceiling. He quickly flew through the ceiling and the roof of his house to discover a massive metal crane with a wrecking ball attached to it. His eyes quickly noticed a woman on the ball. Beowulf felt afraid by the woman, but he knew he was stronger. He quickly swept through the woman, the wind he pulled behind him caused the woman to fall off into the pile of manure where the young boys body lies from last night. As he saw the woman fall he realized the wrecking ball was swinging towards his house. Beowulf quickly acted and flew through the ball with all his strength. The ball curved and its course lead straight toward the cottage next door. The next door cottage was filled with spectators that were watching the mechanical machine knocking down old houses. Once the spectators noticed the massive ball curve its course, screams broke out throughout the house as the ball slammed into the front side, and destroying all support on the inside. The house collapsed to the ground within a second. People began to rush to help the survivors that were still screaming. But before they could reach the house, the pile of debris spontaneously combusted into flames. Beowulf watched as bodies ran from the flames in cries of help and for water, but they were greeted by scream of "Satan's Minions!" Soon weapons slashed the burning bodies, leaving cooked meat in which the villagers fought over due to a demand of meat. For the king posted that the kingdom was low on meat and that anyone that brings meat to the castle shall be rewarded with one gold coin. One by one bodies fell to the ground lifeless, the villagers continued to fail at retrieving the meat. Beowulf laughed as he noticed the crowd is in the trajectory of the massive ball in which everyone forgot was swinging around the area destroying other houses and innocent lives. Within seconds the ball swung through the crowd, Beowulf heard bones snap as blood flew everywhere. Beowulf began to get bored, and pulled a pin out of one of the cranes legs, causing it to collapse in on itself. Beowulf then left the scene and headed towards the fortified castle.


	2. Chapter 2-Dragon Attack

**CH 2**

When he reached the wall of the castle, Beowulf tried to fly through it, but instead he rammed into the wall and bounced right off it. Then, he tried to fly over it, but again he bounced off an invisible bubble. He then realized a magical bubble fortified and covered the castle, denying any entry. Beowulf grew furious and stormed out of the kingdom and into the dark forest, where he slayed the red dragon before his death. Upon reaching the red dragons decaying body he flew into it, giving part of his soul to the once lifeless beast. Beowulf ordered the dragon of death to gather the creatures of the dark forest and on the night of the red moon, the beasts are to attack the kingdom, destroying everything in their path. The dragon flew off deeper into the forest to gather its army. Beowulf laughed heartily as he noticed the dumb dragon was heading for the castle instead. Beowulf quickly followed the stupid dragon to watch its destruction. Upon reaching the village which stands outside the castle walls, Beowulf saw the dragon tearing through buildings and murdering many of the residents. After a few minutes Beowulf noticed the dragon was losing bones as he flew through the houses. Within moments the dragons right wing snapped and the dragon fell to the ground smashing through a few more houses as it came to a halt halfway through a structure. The dragon was stuck under a few debris, but he was not in a hurry, because even with one wing gone, the dragon knew he still overpowered the villagers. Unknowingly, one of the houses the dragon hit when landing, was a dog pound and within moments of the dragons crash hounds of all kinds began to run out and head for the bone built dragon. The dragon heard the hounds barking, and upon looking the dragon saw a tidal wave of dogs flowing down the street, the wave was taller than the nearby cottages. The dragon quickly filled with fear of being eaten reincarnated, he began to wiggle and try to free himself from the debris. Beowulf watched from the forest as one last roar from the dragon was heard, before the sound of the dog tidal wave collapsed onto the trapped creature.

As Beowulf watched as the dogs dispersed with bones in their mouths, he flew over the kingdom to see the destruction that the dragon has caused. He watched as fire trucks moved along the cobblestone streets, firefighters made their way to collapsed buildings in which cries for help originated. But upon reaching the building it spontaneously combusted into flames. The firefighter, upon reaching the burning house, knew there was no hope for the trapped, so instead they made s'mores. Beowulf couldn't stand watching the horror of firefighter making s'mores, because they put the chocolate on top the marshmallow instead of under it. He flew to his grave, were Beowulf could sleep for the night after the crane destroyed his home. Beowulf's grave was a breathtaking home, a 5 story building with 2 basements. Most of the floors were filled with treasures beyond anyone's dreams, but Beowulf saw it as a waste of good space. Beowulf lied in bed on the top floor watching the sunset over the ocean, the ocean that would one day be traveled to find the new world.


End file.
